


AU, Retail

by kellifer_fic



Series: assorted tumblr fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe(s), M/M, Schmoop, Unrelated fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: How about thinking of some sort of sterek retail au? With one of them being like the employee of the month and the other being like the actual worst at their job?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of unrelated tumblr prompts being posted for posterity and so I can actually find the darn things

“Did you seriously just say _nerr, nerr, ne, nerr nerr_ to me?” Derek asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow and trying to ignore the way Stiles was doing a little shimmy in front of him as he waved his Employee of the Month certificate. It was not adorable.

“C’mon, Der-bear-”

“Don’t call me that,” Derek interrupted, pained.

“Seriously? I thought maybe giving you a cutesy nickname would stop the kids crying when you went near them,” Stiles said, eyes wide and earnest

Stiles was probably trying to be helpful. He’d been nothing but nice to Derek since Derek’s first day at the Fluffy Friends store where kids could customize soft toys. It was a cute place and Derek had no earthly idea why Lydia had given him the job that he’d applied for on a whim because, well, he couldn’t exactly explain his presence in the place without coming off as a creeper or admitting he’d blindly followed Stiles into the place coming back from a lunch break three months ago when he was supposed to be picking up a new charger cable for Cora.

Derek suspected that Lydia was using him as mom bait.

“Okay, how about this, then?” Stiles asked and swapped his certificate for a toy. It took Derek a moment to realize what he was looking at.

“Is that a…?”

“It’s a Der-Bear!” Stiles crowed, holding a fuzzy grey wolf out. “Or, y’know, wolf but that doesn’t rhyme.” It had thick eyebrows and a tiny leather jacket. 

“Why?” Derek groaned, shaking his head vehemently when Stiles tried to shove his plush doppelganger into his hands. It dropped to the floor between them and Stiles let out a distressed noise that immediately made Derek feel horrible. He and Stiles leaned over to retrieve the wolf at the same time so all they managed to do was crack their skulls together with an almost audible bonk.

“Ow! Cripes!” Stiles yelped.

“Cripes? Did you just say _cripes_?”

“We can’t swear in here,” Stiles said, rubbing at his temple.

“I know but… are you even real? You’re like a cartoon character.”

“Har, har,” Stiles grunted.

“Where’s _your_ toy?” Derek asked, mostly joking but Stiles immediately looked shifty which meant-

“Oh my god, show me right this minute,” Derek demanded.

“It’s stupid,” Stiles said, suddenly looking deflated and edging down carefully to pick up the abandoned Derek-wolf.

“It’s in the store, right?” Derek prompted.

“Yeah, but-“

“Is it in the display section or by itself?”

“In the display,” Stiles said, looking wary. It meant it was in with a whole bunch of other staff-made toys for during demonstrations.

“If I can pick it out, the plush you,” Derek proposed, rubbing his chin, “then you have to buy me a muffin.”

“I’ll buy you dinner,” Stiles blurted, then his eyes widened in a kind of endearingly startled panic and Derek grinned at him.

“Deal,” he agreed, then made his way over to the display shelves. They hadn’t cleared out the section in a while so it was overflowing with toys, but Derek just snorted and plucked out a small fox with a backwards baseball cap with its ears poking through and wearing a flannel shirt almost immediately. Derek waggled the fox in triumph. “You’re not wearing pants.”

“Neither are you,” Stiles pointed out, flipping the wolf over to proffer its fuzzy butt at Derek.

“Kinky,” Derek said and Stiles’ mouth dropped open.

“Just to be clear,” Stiles said, swallowing audibly when he’d apparently had a chance to gather himself. “The dinner would be a date. That was me asking you on a date. I have a history of people not really getting that with me and thinking I’m just-“ Stiles made a helpless gesture with his arms and Derek threw the fox at him so it smacked him in the face. “Hey!”

“Considering I’m only working here because I followed your ass from the food court, I get it,” Derek said with a self-deprecating smile.

“You…uh… awesome,” Stiles said, blushing furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com/)


End file.
